Mengagumimu dari Jauh
by st-esther
Summary: Menatapnya dalam, hingga aku menunggu senyuman itu terlukiskan lagi. - hunkai -
1. Chapter 1

Aku termenung menatap senyuman manis yang selagi melamun sambil menyesap kopi panas di cangkirnya yang baru saja ia pesan, aku terkikik saat melihatnya kepanasaan saat menyesap kopi tersebut.

 _Dia lucu._

-osh


	2. Chapter 2

Aku kembali terdiam, sendiri tanpa siapa pun di sini

 _Aku kesepian…_

 _-kji_


	3. Chapter 3

Raut sedih tertera di wajahnya yang manis, mengapa kau sedih di sana? Meski aku tak mengenal dirimu, tapi aku mengetahui betapa sedih dirimu hari ini.

 _Senyumlah._

 _-osh_


	4. Chapter 4

_Kopinya pahit tapi tidak sepahit kepedihanku._

Ucapku dalam sebuah kertas, mungkin ia akan tersenyum jika melihat ini. Aku memang bersedih, aku butuh seseorang untuk mereda kesedihanku.

- _kli_

p.s ff ini memang hanya segini kata - katanya.


	5. Chapter 5

Tidak seharusnya kau memesan kopi panas dan pahit, aku bisa membuatkanmu secangkir coklat panas yang sangat manis yang bisa menghangatkan dirimu, dan melupakan kesedihanmu sejenak.

- _osh_

 _Meski kata – kata itu hanya terdengar sampai hatiku saja._


	6. Chapter 6

Aku meninggalkan kafe yang tadi kukunjungi, ingin aku lagi menyesap kopinya lagi. Meski pahit tapi ia memiliki secercah harapan dalam pahit selimut kopi itu.

- _kji_


	7. Chapter 7

Sepi kembali, jujur aku tidak sabar untuk ia berkunjung lagi ke kafe, ku. Setidaknya aku bisa memberinya coklat panas yang manis seperti dirinya.

- _osh_


	8. Chapter 8

Aku menangis lagi, tapi hanya hari ini. Pesan untuk para patah hati, menangislah hingga kau tak bisa mendengar suaramu lagi. Menangislah…

Dan ini sedikit kutipan dariku;

Surat untuk seseorang yang sedang patah hati

Pagi tak menentukan aku tersenyum

Dan malam tak menentukan aku menangis

Nafat tak menentukan aku hidup

Dan jiwa yang bernaung tak menentukan aku bertahan

Tinggalkan saja aku hingga semua tahu

Tinggalkan aku hingga aku tak merindukanmu lagi,

Tinggalkan aku hingga aku tak mengingnkanmu lagi

Dan tinggalkan aku sampai aku benar – benar tak ingin melihatmu lagi

Senyum tak menentukanku bahagia, begitu pula…

Dengan menangis tak menentukanku sedih

Ah, aku ingin pergi hingga larut tanpa memikirkanmu

Pergi ke hitan menaiki gunung

Atau ke laut, dan tenggelam di sana…

Aku penat, lelah dengan pikiran kesedihan tak menentu

Aku tak ingin rindu laagi meski aku memikirkanmu

Aku tak ingin menangis jika aku ingin melupakanmu

Hingga jingga tak berubah menjadi biru, aku tetap ingin melupakanmu.

 _Nov 'tengah malam._

 _-kji_


	9. Chapter 9

Jujur hingga kini aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, seseorang termanis yang peenah aku lihat. Seperti gulali di pasar malam, ingin sekali aku mengajakmu ke sana menaiki bianglala di tengah malam. Melihat terangnya bulan seperti terang matamu saat itu.

- _osh_


	10. Chapter 10

Esok hari yang seperti biasa aku hidup dalam kesendirianku dan mengulang hari seperti biasa. Bekerja lalu pulang ke rumah.

- _kji_


	11. Chapter 11

Beberapa pasangan datang untuk meminum kopi ataupun memakan kue manis buatanku. Aku senang jika seseorang datang ke kafe dan mereka tersenyum sambil bersenda gurau tidak seperti dirinya yang kemarin hanya murung di pojok kafe, _sendiri._

 _-osh_


	12. Chapter 12

Lagi – lagi diriku bergumul di selimut tebal kamarku udara dingin di musim gugur. Aku ingin tidur dan tak bangun lagi.

 _-kji_


	13. Chapter 13

Mana dirimu, aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Tapi aku tidak tahu mau berbicara apa denganmu. Si manis yang tidak aku tahu namanya.

- _osh_


	14. Chapter 14

Aku pergi ke kafe, untuk memesan kopi panas yang pahit, tapi…

Ia memberikan secangkir coklat panas yang benar- benar manis. Aku ingin menanyakan itu, tapi sudahlah… aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun sekarang.

- _kji_


	15. Chapter 15

Aku ingin menyapamu, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku rasa kau tidak ingin berbicara sekarang.

 _-osh_


	16. Chapter 16

Aku pulang ke rumah, tapi hujan mengguyur. Ingin aku melangkahkan kakiku tapi, seseorang di belakangku sambil menyodorkan payung. Si pemilik kafe, pertama kali aku melihatnya di balik meja. Tubuhnya kekar dan tinggi yang melebihi diriku. Aku bergetar di tempat, hingga ia merengkuh pundakku. Senyuman itu, berbeda saat ia berikan ke pelanggan.

Tubuhku terpaku.

Tapi bergetar, karena tersentak dengan genggaman tangannya yang hangat.

Hati mendingin, tapi hangat sekaligus.

Sorotan mata yang tajam seperti elang tapi membuatku nyaman.

"Kurasa kau membutuhkan ini, atau kau bisa berteduh di dalam," ucapnya.

Pipiku memanas dan ini sangat memalukan.

Aku mengambil payung yang diberikan tapi tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun.

 _-kji_


	17. Chapter 17

Pertama kali aku berbicara dengannya. Malu. Sekaligus senang. Hingga membuatku tersenyum melihat tingkah bodohnya.

 _-osh_

 _P.S_

aku ga masuk sekolah dua hari gara - gara sakit, hehe. demam dan batuk - batuk akut gara - gara kecapean pulang malem terus, hihiiiii, tapi bodhnya kenapa ga apdet yeeee, kasih ide dong. gila. enak di rumah, bisa megang laptop terus, sebenernya faktor sih males sekolah. hehe.


	18. Chapter 18

Aku malu, sungguh. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ia melihat pipiku yang seperti kepiting rebus ini. Tapi mengapa aku harus membawa payungnya.

Aku tersenyum melihat payung yang ia berikan, sungguh ini hal biasa tapi bisa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan pipiku yang menjadi panas.

Dan, jangan lupa suara beratnya yang membuatku merinding, serta ingin selalu mendengarnya lagi.

 _-kji_


	19. Chapter 19

Jujur hatiku juga berdebar.

- _osh_


	20. Chapter 20

Sekali lagi, pandanganku tidak bisa putus untuk tidak melihat payung pemberiannya.

 _-kji_


	21. Chapter 21

Besok akan menjadi hari yang baru, tanpa hujan. Tapi aku ingin senyuman kaku yang kemarin ia tinggalkan.

 _-osh_


	22. Chapter 22

Aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi, atau tidak?

Jujur, aku bingung.

Dan sekarang aku susah untuk bernapas karena selalu mengingat suaranya.

 _-kji_


	23. Chapter 23

Seminggu berjalan, kau di mana, manis?

- _osh_


	24. Chapter 24

Aku berharap ia tidak mencariku, tapi aku rindu dengan coklat panas yang di berikannya.

- _kji_


	25. Chapter 25

Tolonglah, ini sudah seminggu. Setidaknya aku melihat senyumnya sebentar, yang sambil menyesap coklat panas buatanku.

 _-osh_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

p.s pertama - tama maaf deh ya kalo suka lama banget update nya, tapi klo reviewnya kurang memuaskan gimana mau cepet update. Trus, skrg aku lagu jatuh cinta sama alunan melodinya Tchaikovsky, omg dia itu komposer rusia yang buat aku jatuh cinta dengan alunan yang benar - benar, membuat aku terlena. emang sih dari dulu aku udah suka sama lagu klasik, apa lagi Debussy saat ku masih sd. Aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan alunan Clair de Lune. Dan menurutku kalian harus dengar alunannya dengan baik, benar - benar sangat romantis.

boleh dong, kasih tau genre musik kesukaan kalian, dan juga lagu - lagu yang kalian suka, membuat kalian benar" ga bosen kalo denger itu lagu.


	26. Chapter 26

Pandangan mata berwarna coklat kelam, tapi begitu terang saat menatapku

Seindah lembayung senja yang terukir di sore hari

Seindah kelip bintang yang berkelap – kelip,

Senyum yang terlukis saat memberikan sebuah payung yang mungkin tak berarti

Aku suka,

Aku..

Mungkin jatuh cinta?

Tidak,

Aku tidak bisa!

Jangan,

Jangan lagi.

Aku takut…

Apa perlu lagi aku mengingatnya, Sang Pemilik Kedai Kopi?

Jujur, aku rindu… sebuah coklat panas buatannya yang menghangatkan yang rindu dengan kehangatan

Tak perlu aku direngkuh kembali dengannya, cukup dengan…

Dengan sebuah coklat panas buatan si Pemilik Kedai Kopi

'Desember malam

 _-kji_

p.s rekomendasi ya, baca ulang pake alunan Clair de Lune, menurutku itu menenangkan.


End file.
